A Misplaced Person
by KC Clark
Summary: What if Hermione, like Harry, was just raised in the Muggle world? Why is Snape sending her a letter asking her to come and see him about a pressing matter two months before she is to return to school? Updated Feb. 8, 2009!
1. Why Now?

_**A Misplaced Person**_

_**Summary**_: _What if Hermione wasn't who everyone thought she was? What if she was like Harry and just raised in the Muggle world?_

_**Warning(s):**__ This fic is very, very AU, it also contains sexual situations, crude language/humor, violence, adoption, character death, and a good dose of angst._

_**Pairing(s):**__ Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, OFC/Tom Marvolo Riddle, James Potter/Lilly Evans-Potter, Ronald Weasley/Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter, and several others._

_**1: Why Now?**_

Hermione Granger had always prided herself on her self-control. And right now she was very glad that she had at least that. Her "mother" sat across from her with her head buried in a handkerchief crying while her "father" stared at the floor and twitted his thumbs.

"We're so sorry sweetheart. We should have told you about this before but we didn't think it would be necessary. But now with everything that has happened...well, we just thought that you might appreciate knowing." Faith Granger looked up at her daughter and felt a new wave of tears overtake her. Hermione sat ram-rod straight in her chair and didn't speak. Thomas Granger reached over to comfort his wife but he knew there was little he could do. He had told her from the start that it would be a mistake to tell his dear Hermione about their deceit.

"Hermione, please dear, say something...anything." Faith pleaded as she stared at her. The brown eyes that were so much like her mother's clouded with some indistinguishable emotion.

"In all of seventeen years, you couldn't find one single moment, not a single second, to tell me that I'm adopted." She spoke through clinched teeth and felt anger like never before bubbling up inside of her. How could they have lied to her? How could they have never told her the truth? She supposed she shouldn't have been so surprised. There had been so many indicators that looking back now she could have kicked herself for not seeing it before. She didn't look like any of her supposed family members. She had never liked any of the same things that most of her family did. And of course there was the fact that she was a witch in a family full of Muggles!

"Oh God, Hermione. There were so many times we could have, probably should have, but baby-doll we just couldn't. You are our daughter no matter what. This doesn't change anything." Thomas spoke softly trying to coax Hermione into some sort of emotion. It didn't work. She still sat there in the pastel pink arm chair, in the living room that she had played with dolls in, where she had had tea and scorns with her "family" in almost every day for the past seventeen years. But they weren't her family.

"Yes, it does Da...Thomas. It changes everything." Hermione rose and walked to the large floor to ceiling window at the far side of the room. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and her "parents" as she could. Her mind was racing with thoughts as she stared across the yard to the neighbors' house. The neighbors were outside enjoying the nice mid-summer day. Their daughter (Kristy, if she remembered correctly) ran from her father. They were laughing and when the man caught the little girl he lifted her in the air and spun her around. It reminded her of a long ago summer when she and her "parents" had been to the lake. Her "father" had done that exact same thing to her and for a moment she'd been flying.

Suddenly the memories of all those long forgotten summers, the things that she'd taken for granted as simply part of being a family, all the things that she'd loved about being with them started to flood back. She felt tears sting the backs of her eyes, felt her chest begin to ache with the force of the scream building inside of her, her hands balled into fists with the rage and anguish she felt. She'd watched her own father be murdered and hadn't even known. Not that it would have made a different, or at least she liked to think it wouldn't have. She wheeled around and looked at the two people who had meant more to her than anyone else in the world. They were her family as it were; they were now the only thing she had left. But she wanted to push them away; she wanted to make them sorry they'd never told her. And she could. She was of age and could legally do magic outside of school. She could do all kinds of things that would make them regret they'd ever stepped into that orphanage one cold winter day seventeen years ago and picked her out of all the other children laying there.

But even as she thought about it she felt a little panicked. If she were to do something to them, something as hideous and vile as she'd been thinking, then it wouldn't make her any better than _him_. Sure she could excuse it as bad genes or something of that nature but in her heart she knew that it wouldn't be right. She had been raised better than that. She had been educated better than that.

"I'm sure had he have known that I would have been a liability to Harry and not an asset. My "father", as he was, would have killed me anyway." Faith's head shot up as she stared at the girl who was her daughter of the heart even if not by blood.

"Whatever are you talking about, dear? How do you know your father?" She asked and Hermione gave her a look before remembering that she had erased their memories during those few months before Voldemort had finally meet his match with Harry.

"Well, he...he was the one who killed Harry's parents and tried to kill Harry when he was a baby. I was able to erase your memories and send you on a holiday while we destroyed him. He didn't go by Tom Marvolo Riddle anymore, he was Lord Vol...Voldemort." Even after seven and a half months she still had trouble saying his name.

"What?!" Thomas leaped to his feet absolutely outraged that his daughter had gone messing with his head. His mind wasn't as good as it used to be and he didn't all together like the fact that she had been messing around there.

"I had to. I was trying to protect you from being tortured or worst killed. If you would have rather stayed in London and waited on the Dark Lord to come and kill you then I'm sorry that I ever tried to help." The anger from moments before had finally won the battle that her emotions had been raging and she was happy about that. It would let her get a little steam off so she could think clearly. She was only mildly concerned that her anger may have been as misplaced as her person was at the moment.

"Hermione dear, please just sit down and let us discuss this like civil adults. You are of age in the Magical World. Please, don't make this more difficult than it has to be." Faith rose and started toward Hermione but she held out her hands keeping her at a distance.

"I don't want to discuss this anymore. I'm going to bed." It was a little after six in the evening but she felt as if it were midnight. Her body ached with the physical pain that the emotional stress caused. She was not going to stay down here with them and talk about this. It was out of the question.

She moved quickly from the room as Thomas opened his mouth to protest. She power walked down the short hallway that led between the living room and the front entrance. Then she skipped several stairs on her way to the second floor. Once she reached the landing she broke into a run to her bedroom at the end of the hall.

Opening the door she stepped inside and was greeted by Crookshanks who hopped off the bed and strutted toward her. She knelt down and scooped the cat into her arms and squeezed him tightly but not enough to hurt him. He bumped his head against her face and she felt the tears she had been fighting in the living room rise up and grip her. Burying her head in Crookshanks fur she let them fall.

She cried until there was nothing left, until everything inside of her went numb and she felt nothing of the pain that had originally gripped her. She lifted her head and walked toward the bed. Laying Crookshanks down on the pillow beside her she stretched out and sighed. What was left of the afternoon sunlight broke through the lace curtains covering her window and cast the patterns of the fabric into the room. She looked at the strange shadows move as the curtains blew in the air coming through the vent below.

She closed her eyes as Crookshanks got up and moved to lie at her side. He maneuvered until her hand rested on his back. The soft rhythmic purr lulled Hermione into a fitful sleep.

_TBC…_


	2. A Letter from Professor Snape

_**2: A Letter from Professor Snape**_

Hermione woke hours later to the sound of something tapping against her window. She blanked, trying to adjust her eyes to the dim light from the full moon shinning through her window. Sighing she rose from the bed and stumbled slightly. The large black owl was perched on the ledge outside. She frowned at it not instantly recognizing whom it belonged to and reached to push the pane up.

It swooped inside and made a couple of turns around the room before landing on the footboard of her bed and dropping the letter onto the green and silver comforter. She started at the necklace hanging around the owl's neck. It was a crest; she bent closer and noticed a snake in the shape of the letter S and several other things that she could not quite decipher. Her frown deepened.

Picking up the letter she ran a finger down the owls back and flipped the letter over. The thin, spidery writing told her instantly that it was from Professor Snape. Flipping it back over she noticed the seal was the same crest as that of the bird. Her heart beat quickened. What in the name of the gods could he want with her? It was summer time and she'd be returning to Hogwarts in the fall to finish her seventh year out, par orders of McGonagall. What could not wait another two and a half?

Opening the letter she read and then re-read the note scribbled on the inside. Her heart slipped toward her feet.

_Dear Miss Hermione J. Granger,_

_Your presence is requested at the Snape ancestral_

_home Spinner's End on the day of July 6__th__, 2009_

_at the time of 12 o'clock noon to discuss a most pressing_

_matter with you. Please send a note back with Flake immediately._

_I will make arrangements for a different day should this _

_not suit your schedule. I will also be arranging transportation_

_via Portkey to be sent at a later date. This meeting should_

_not take very long._

_Severus C. Snape_

_Order of Merlin 1__st__ Class_

_Member of the Order of the Phoenix_

Hermione stared at the words for a few moments before looking down at Flake. What an unusual name for an owl. Surely Snape had not named the poor creature something so unintelligent. She looked at the note again. Well, she'd wanted a way out of her family's hair and this was it. She could go see Snape and then have him arrange for the Portkey to take her to the Burrow instead of back to her home. It would be the perfect way to escape from the house and clear her head.

She moved toward the desk sitting on the other side of the room and opened the bottle of ink that sat there. She grabbed a quill and dipped it inside. She quickly scribbled her own note below Snape's and used her wand to reseal the letter. She held it out to Flake who grabbed it up and swept through the window into the night. She watched as he flew away into the moon light night. It would be well worth spending a few hours in Snape's company to be able to retire to the Burrow for the rest of the summer.

Her spirits a bit higher than before she crawled back into the bed. Crookshanks sat up and tilted his head at her. She knew that he knew what was going on. They were leaving and she watched as his tail gave a swift flick of excitement. Crookshanks loved to visit the Burrow. He could spend all day chasing anything that moved, roaming the large backyard, or simply bathing himself in the warmth of the sun. It would be a welcomed vacation for both familiar and witch. Thank gods for Severus Snape.

_**TBC…**_


	3. The Secret at Spinner's End

_**3: The Secret at Spinner's End**_

"My Lord, the letter you have been awaiting has finally arrived." Marcus, a short, portly man spoke in a deep baritone voice as he entered the study. Severus looked up from the correspondence he had been writing to the Prime Minister and watched as the man stepped forward. On a silver tray lay the folded piece of parchment with the Snape crest.

The butler came to a stop in front of Severus' desk and held the letter out to him. He picked it up and quickly dismissed the servant. It had been much to his surprise to find that his father had been a Lord before he had been disowned by his family for marrying Severus' mother, who was of common blood. But resent circumstances (the fact that he was now a war hero) had caused the members of the Snape bloodline to seek him out and offer him the Lordship that was rightfully his. He had of course accepted it and since had been living the life that he felt he had deserved all along.

He was royalty in a sense and he liked it. He finally was in a position to give orders and boss people around, instead of on the receiving the orders. He had abandoned his job as Potions Master at Hogwarts in favor of running his estate and hadn't looked back. At least not until the family had insisted that he take a wife and start to produce heirs. It had been during that meeting with his Uncle Roman that he had felt as if this entire deal had been a trap set forth by his meddlesome mother, who was now an equal among the Snape family. His Uncle Roman had come prepared for the occasion with a list of names of noble women who were of age and ready to be married off. After reviewing the list Severus had nearly swallowed his own tongue when he'd spotted Miss. Granger's name among them.

He had been shocked into silence for a moment before asking Roman about the name. The older man had smiled and said he should have known that Severus would be drawn to the heir of the Dark Lord. The whole family still thought he had been a spy for the Dark side who was only pretending to spy for Dumbledore. It was all very confusing and he had not taken the time to tell them the truth. It would only serve to make things more complicated. So he had instead listened to the story Roman had told of how Voldemort had impregnated a young royal by the name of Francesca Von Baron, who came from a long line of pure blood witches and wizards. Francesca had done much as Voldemort's own mother had and had the baby in an orphanage. The only difference was that she had not died but instead had went back to her family and pretended as if nothing had happened. It was a very sad story indeed and Severus had felt a small twinge of sympathy for Miss. Granger but nothing more.

Instantly he had made the discussion that he would court and marry Miss. Granger because she had been the most acceptable candidate on the list. At least that was the reasoning he had given his family as well as himself. He would not have been caught dead admitting out loud that he had always harbored a bit of a liking for the young witch, even when he had thought of her as a mudblood pain in the arse and not a possible wife and life long companion.

But she was a very acceptable woman now. A war hero as well, she too had received the prestigious award of Order of Merlin First Class. He would have been lying if he had pretended that those things had nothing to do with his choice. But most importantly Severus had no desire for a trophy wife. Most of his family had married for money and breeding but he had wanted to marry someone who would be his equal and not his subordinate. Miss. Granger would make a fine wife for him and it was up to him to make sure that she saw it.

He broke the seal of the letter and read it quietly too himself. He could not stop the smile that spread across his face. She had gratefully accepted his invitation on the exact date and time he had requested. He lay it down on the large oak desktop and lend back in his chair with the smug smile spreading wider across his face. Should one of his servant walk in they would have ran for the door in fear. No one at Spinner's End had ever seen Severus smile and would have probably assumed that he was plotting something evil. It would have been no less than they expected of him. And in the large scam of things he supposed his plan could be considered a form of evil. But that was water under the bridge.

He only spent a few moments enjoying this small victory before a soft knock at the door had him sitting up straight and the smile melting from his face.

"Enter," he said gruffly and watched as the door cracked open and his mother stuck her head inside. Severus relaxed slightly and motioned for her to come into the room. She closed the door behind her and sat in the more comfortable of the two chairs in front of his desk. Caroline Snape was a short woman, only about five feet in height with long gray hair that had once been coal black. Her eyes were a bright green that were nearly the same color as those of a certain male student he detested. She was wearing dark blue dress that was a couple of inches too long for her and a long black cloak for warmth. She sat with her back straight and her eyes trained on her son. There was a moment of silence in which mother and son observed each other. He noticed that her green eyes were sparkling just a little more today and knew that meant she had heard of the arrival of Miss. Granger's letter. He made a mental note to give the staff of Spinner's End a firm talking too about gossip.

"Am I correct in believing that a certain young lady by the name of Miss. Hermione Granger will be joining us here in a fortnight?" She asked in a voice as sweet as honey. Snape lowered his eyes to the note in front of him. He nodded curtly. "Oh, how wonderful," Caroline said with a clap of her hands, "I just cannot wait to meet this young lady. I do hope that she will agree to become my daughter-in-law. You have spoken so highly of her." This much of her short comment was true. Severus had spoken very highly of Miss. Granger to his family. At times he had felt as if he were trying to sale her to them. But he knew that in order for them to have any sort of peaceful existence with his family they would have to accept her. Of course the fact that she was of noble blood helped him out but the fact that she was also the bastard child of the Dark Lord made it a little more difficult.

"I promise you Mother that Miss. Granger will become your daughter-in-law before the New Year." He had been saying as much since he had picked her from the list. It was part of the bargain he had made with Roman. He would marry before the New Year and Roman would in turn give Severus his half of the estate. Roman of course had inherited his own estate but had been using his half of the Spinner's End estate to control many of the discussions made in the Snape family for generations. Severus felt it was about time that Spinner's End became a whole estate once again and that Roman stopped having any type of control over it. Though he had to deal with Roman for many things he had taken an instant disliking to the man. He reminded him greatly of Severus' own father, someone who had more than proven himself untrustworthy.

"Of course you will darling. And the two of you will live a happy and long life together here at Spinner's End. It is everything I could have ever hoped for you." Tears welled in his mother's eyes and Severus felt a headache coming on. Damn and blast, the woman was going to be the death of him.

"Please Mother don't," he begged as he rose and walked around the large desk. He came to stand in front of her and crouched down to her level. Reaching forward she took his face in her hands and held it.

"I'm so very proud of you," she said softly as she pushed a strained of hair back behind his ear. Though it was a very childish gesture, Severus softened and pulled her close, hugging her tightly. The two of them had never had a great relationship but a man's best friend is his mother and his had been through hell. She had never had someone to simply hold her and tell her things would be okay. She had worked hard and put up with physical and mental abuse from a man who was supposed to love her. Severus was glad that he could finally give her some of the things she deserved.

They stayed this way for a few moments; each absorbing the emotions from the other as well as the comfort and strength. Another knock on the door had Severus standing straight as Marcus entered.

"My Lord, Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt to see you." After a short nod from Severus Marcus disappeared to retrieve the Minister. Caroline mopped her face with a handkerchief that Severus pulled from his pocket and rose to leave.

"I suppose you'll be down for dinner?" She questioned pausing at the door. Severus allowed one side of his mouth to curve and nodded to her. A bright smile that light up her whole face broke out and Caroline nearly bounced out of the room. Gods but he loved the old woman. Kingsley entered the room shortly after and the conversation immediately turned to the business. Severus had been working with the Ministry to uncover the remainder of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters, it was something that he had felt was the least he could do.

The whole time the Minister was updating him on the status of their investigation however, his mind was on other things. Namely the young woman who would be coming to Spinner's End very soon. Everything had to be perfect for her arrival. Severus would not stand for anything to go wrong. He was going to marry Miss. Granger. It was that simple.

_TBC…_


	4. Snape's Request

_**4: Snape's Request**_

The two weeks since Snape's letter went by so slowly that Hermione had begun to question if maybe time had stopped. She spent most of her days in her room, outside, or visiting people she knew in the neighborhood. She would have done almost anything to avoid her mother and father. She had not contacted Harry or Ron since the night before her parents had told her she was adopted. She didn't know how they would take the news and figured it would be better to give it to them in person. Though the two of them had sent her countless owls asking where she was and why she was not writing back she ignored them. It was hard but she did is. There were things she had to sort out for herself first and she was not about to get Harry and Ron involved in her life's drama. The two of them had enough of their own.

Finally, the sixth arrived. Hermione had gathered several of the things she would be taking with her to the Burrow. Crookshanks was tucked away safely in his carrier, her books and several outfits of clothing had been shrunken and put away in a backpack that had been charmed to stay light, and she had arranged for her school trunk to be delivered to the school on September the first. She was all set and ready to go. Now all she had to do was wait for the Portkey.

At noon promptly Flake swept through the window and landed on the footboard of her bed. He dropped a small key onto the comforter then took off again through the window. Hermione looked at it and took a deep breath. She hated traveling by Portkey, by Apparition, or by broom. She's much rather have walked or taken the train. But she knew that Spinner's End would not be somewhere she could go by any normal Muggle means. It was likely clocked in magic like Hogwarts.

"Well, here we go Crookshanks," she said as she slung the bookbag onto her back and grabbed his carrier with her left hand. Reaching out with her right hand she wrapped her fingers around the cold metal key and felt the familiar tingle of power emitting from it. She felt a pulling in her gut and closed her eyes tightly. There was a gust of wind and she was moving.

At one point during her trip she cracked her eye open and instantly regretted it. Things were spinning so fast that she became sick to her stomach. She had quickly shut her eyes again and tried to breath. It was next to impossible but she finally managed it.

But as quickly as the trip had started it was over. She landed on her tail with a soft thump on a marble walk way leading up to one of the biggest houses Hermione had ever seen in her life. Towers stuck up here and there and the house stretched out wide on both sides. The large oak front doors stretched to around eight or nine feet in height and made her feel a little nervous. It was huge! What had happened to Snape after the war to allow him such a luxury? She knew it was his ancestral home but damn, the place could not have existed like this at the beginning of the war. It was hands down more beautiful than the Malfoy Manor. She shuddered at the mere thought of that place; remembering the torture that she had endured there. But the difference between Malfoy Manor and Spinner's End was that somehow this place seemed bright and cheerful, though she knew the man who occupied it was not. It was strange and it intrigued her. But then again Snape had always intrigued her. She would never have been caught dead admitting it out loud but she had formed a certain amount of attachment to the older man in her years at Hogwarts and as a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

She stumbled to her feet and picked up Crookshanks. She looked down at where the key lay and then back up to the large front doors, wondering briefly if maybe it was the key to unlock them. She bent down and retrieved the Portkey before starting up the steps. There was no lock on the outside of the doors. For a moment she found this very strange but remembering where she was and who lived here it wasn't that big of a surprise really. She had just raised her hand to knock when the doors burst open. A short man with a mustache and a large stomach stood before her. He was several inches shorter than her and also several years older. She raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. He bowed low as she walked through the door.

As soon as she crossed the threshold she gasped. The inside of the house was even more exquisite than the outside. She had stepped into a fairytale castle. She stood in the long entry way and gawked at the size of everything. It seemed almost larger than life. The ceilings were so far from the floor that she had to tilt her head nearly all the way back to look up at them, and when she did she found that they were made of carved wood in many shapes and forms. Her gaze came down the wall and noted the deep burgundy coloring and the rich gold boarder that ran about its middle.

"Miss. Hermione Granger I presume." The short man asked from behind her making Hermione jump. She had forgotten the man was even there.

"Yes," she answered holding out her hand but the man ignored it and breezed past her.

"If you will follow me Lord Snape has been awaiting your arrival." He began to weave his way through a complicated length of hallways and passages as well as several doors. Hermione moved quickly to keep up but his words did not go unnoticed.

"Lord Snape!" Hermione nearly screamed in shock. Snape was a Lord! When had that happened.

The man stopped in front of a door, this one like all the others was a dark oak wood. He raised his hand and knocked quickly clearing his throat as he did so. She waited and heard the unmistakable sound of Snape's voice float through the heavy door.

"Enter," was all he said and Hermione felt her heart drop down to her shoes. What in the hell could Snape want with her? She had been so tangled up in her own pain that she hadn't even stopped to think about it. Questions began to race through her mind but she moved quickly into the room as the butler (she was pretty sure that was what the man's job was now) opened the door and motioned her inside ahead of him.

"Miss. Hermione Granger, my Lord," he said shortly as she looked up into the impossibly black eyes of Severus Snape. Her heart sank just a little lower.

He was seated behind a large oak topped desk. It was the most intimidating pose she had ever seen in her life. He was not smiled but then again she had not expected him to be. Snape didn't smile and even if he did there was no way in all nine levels of hell that he would be smiling at her.

"Thank you Marcus," he said shortly and the man, Marcus, disappeared. Snape rose and walked around the desk. He limped slightly and Hermione remembered the accident during the war in the Shrieking Shake when he had been attacked by Voldemort's snake. But remembering the war and Voldemort only made her mood become more foul and she was sure that Snape picked up on that because he raised an eyebrow at her as she stood inside the room looking around.

It was a very impressive study that could have doubled as a library and probably did. Books were everywhere along the walls in tall bookshelves that were made of the same dark oak as the door. She noted that in this room the walls were a deep green and that the furniture was very comfortable but masculine at the same time. She saw Flake in the corner with his head tucked under his wing. He looked as if her were asleep. But her attention was quickly pulled back to Snape who was watching her with mild interest. It was unnerving to see him looking at her in such a way. As far as she knew Snape had never thought of her as more than a menace, a pain in his side to be endured for as long as it took to get her out of him hair.

"Please have a seat Miss. Granger." He gestured toward one of the two leather chairs in front of his desk. She hesitated for a moment but moved forward and dropped Crookshanks down onto the floor beside the chair and shrugged out of her backpack before dropping into the chair. She was a little surprised to find that it was rather comfortable.

She looked at Snape for a moment, noticing for the first time that he looked different. His hair, which had once been greasy and unwashed, was pulled back from his face with a band and looked as if it were clean. He was no longer wearing the long black teaching robes of late but instead dressed in a black waist coat and wool trousers. She could see a red vest under the coat and a white neck cloth tied firmly into place. Her gaze bounced around, looking him up and down without reservations. There was no reason for her to attempt to cover it up. Snape knew that she was surprised and she could have sworn she saw the second cousin to a smirk on his lips for a brief moment. The attempt at a smile made her a little more comfortable. She couldn't have said way. She had never been comfortable around him, no one had to her knowledge. But as her gaze came back up to lock with his a sense of peace overtook her and shocked her into silence. It was such a shame too. She had so many questions but couldn't seem to find the words to say them.

"Well, if you are done looking me over I propose we get to the reason that I have asked you to come and see me." Hermione merely nodded her head. She had a feeling that she would have agreed with anything Snape said at the moment.

"Good," he crossed to the chair beside hers. She watched him the whole way. "I have asked you here for several reasons' Miss. Granger. The first is to inform you that you are of noble blood." He paused for effect. Hermione stared at him but didn't say anything. "You are the daughter of a Baroness Francesca Van Baron and the Dark Lord Voldemort." The way the name feel from his lips had the uncomfortable feelings from a moment ago rising again but she quickly pushed them away determined to give him some kind of response.

"I know about being Vol-Voldemort's daughter. I had no idea who my mother was." It was now Snape's turn to be surprised.

"How did you come across this information?" He asked politely as he tilted his head slightly to study her. He must have known that there was something off in her mood but he couldn't figure out what it was. Hell, she had no clue herself.

"My parents told me about the adoption." She said shortly and let her gaze wonder to the large bay window behind his desk. It looked out onto the mountains and she was nearly breathless at the beautiful sight.

"Well then, I suppose that I should also tell you that as your mother was a Baroness that you are entitled to a rather large sum of money and power. After her death it was presumed that she had no children but upon the discovery of your birth certificate the estate that she had inherited from her father was passed down to you. It has been waiting for you to come of age." He left out the fact that she would have to choice a husband. He would get around to that in a moment.

"I thought daughter's never inherited?" She questioned turning her gaze back to him. He started into those warm chocolate brown eyes and felt a slight fluttering in his chest but ignored it.

"They usually don't but it was a stipulation of your grandfather, the Baron's, will and also that of your mother's. It is a very unusual situation but I think it is a reasonable one nevertheless." He watched as she nodded her agreement and looked around the room some more. He thought about taking a look inside her head and seeing what she was seeing but he decided that would be cheating and not the best way to start off a courtship. Gods, help him.

"You should be receiving the information about the estate soon. Hopefully while you are in residence here at Spinner's End." Hermione's head came around.

"What!?" she yelled and jumped to her feet.

Snape looked at her calmly. He was not very sure how best to handle this situation. He had hoped that she would be too preoccupied with everything else.

"That brings us to another reason, the ultimate reason that I have asked you here to Spinner's End." Hermione sank back down into her chair and watched him, waiting for something but unsure of what it was. Snape took a breath and launched into the well organized explanation of the meeting. "I have recently acquired the title of Lord as you are already aware and I have also received a fair amount of power with that title but the estate of Spinner's End has been divided and in order to bring it back to its complete state I must marry. I might add that another stipulation of your mother's will was that you must marry before you can fully inherit your estate. As we are both in need of a spouse I find it fitting that, since we have known each other for some time now, we being a courtship and become betrothed to each other." Hermione nearly passed out. She rose to her feet to leave but her knees buckled under her. Snape was there in an instant, grabbing her up into his arms and sitting her back down in the chair. A brief moment of concern passed over his face but when he was sure she was okay he stepped back and knelt down by her chair.

Hermione struggled to find the words to express how she was feeling. Confusion was the most dominate one at the moment but rage took a close second. Snape wanted her to marry him! It was the most preposterous idea she had ever heard in her life. She would not do it. She didn't need her mother's estate or the money or the power, though she knew that if she had them she would be free to pursue the things that she longed for. She could study Potions more in depth; she could work on the Charms and Transfiguration theories that had been brewing in her head since her third or fourth year at Hogwarts. It could open so many doors for her. But she refused to let that taint her decision.

"Hermione?" Her name, her given name, was a question spoken in a voice that she did not recognize coming from Snape. It was different, gentle but still firm, and in that moment she found herself falling just a little in love with him. She quickly shook her head and knocked the idea loss. She was NOT going to fall for Snape! No, no, no!

And as she opened her mouth to tell him so there was another knock at the door. The person didn't even wait for Snape to answer, they opened to door and breezed inside. It was a woman, older with lines around her eyes and a sweet motherly vibe coming from her. Hermione instantly liked the woman and wondered who she was.

"Oh, I wasn't aware that you had company." She said but Hermione could tell that she had already known. She stepped forward and looked Hermione up and down. "I'm Caroline Snape, Severus' mother." She held out her hand and Hermione shook it. So this was Snape's mother. How had this nice woman raised such an arrogant pain in the arse?

"Mother," Snape growled in a warning but there was no real venom in it. It brought a smile to her face and she had to cough to cover up the giggle that escaped.

"Oh, Severus," she said teasingly and hooked her arm around his. The two were a complete contrast and it was very appealing. But she didn't have much time to dwell on it before Mrs. Snape was speaking again.

"Will you be staying with us here Miss. Granger?" She asked an edge of hope in her soft voice. Hermione looked at one then the other. Well, if nothing else she would be able to escape things for the time being. And she could leave if things go to awkward between her and Snape. They would if he continued to press the issue of marrying her. So she said yes and saw the smile spread across Caroline's face but Snape's own smile, just a slight curling up of his lips, was what caught her attention. Gods help her but she was being pursued by _Lord_ Severus C. Snape. And for some reason the idea didn't bother her as much as she thought it should have.

_TBC…_


	5. It's All In The Timing

_**5: It's All In The Timing**_

Snape supposed that he should not have been surprised by Hermione's flat refusal of his marriage proposal. It wasn't horribly romantic or creative. He had sprung the news on her of their plight and expected her to agree to his terms. He should have known that someone of her intellect would never be stupid enough to trap themselves into something so petty. He would have to try actually putting forth a bit more effort in this courtship than he had originally planned.

He rose from the large bed in his master bedroom and began to ready himself for the day. He had cleared his schedule so that he could spend time with Hermione; possibly take her riding in the fields if she was agreeable. He thought it would be a great way to spend the day. He could have Susan, the cook, pack a picnic for them and they could eat beside the water pool with the waterfall on the western side of the estate. He could show her what Spinner's End really looked like. Maybe if she fell in love with his home then she fall in love with him.

_What! I do not want her to fall in love with me. I just want her to marry me is all. This doesn't have to involve things like love. Emotions make things so sticky and complicated._ He though grumpily to himself as he tied his neck clothe on. He frowned when the knot came out all wrong and quickly undid it to try again. He had chosen green today with silver accents, his old house colors. It probably wasn't a good idea to remind her that he had been a Slytherin but if he any hopes of making a relationship, no matter what the capacity, with her work then she had to see him as he was and he had been a Slytherin. He'd been many things in his life, some that he was not so proud of. But those things she would see in time.

He scowled at himself in the mirror but then let his features relax. He might have to show Hermione what he had been but he also needed to show her what he was now. Which meant a charming, handsome, available bachelor with money and privilege. Of course she had money and privilege now, or at least she would when she married him. He refused to think that she would chose anyone else.

He turned on his heels and left the room stalking down toward the breakfast room for a bite to eat. Just before he entered the room he could hear the sound of his mother's excited chatter and of Hermione's dutiful answers and inquiries. It made his smile spread a bit wider to know that she was getting along so well with his mother.

"...Severus was always such a difficult child. His father was never around much and I tried the best I could. I suppose that's why he turned into such a lonely soul. I blame myself for his getting involved with Voldemort. If I had tried a little harder and pushed him a little more to find friends when he was younger maybe it wouldn't have turned out that way. But never the less, all things considered I'm very proud of him. He's such a wonderful man. Very charming once you take the time to get to know him." Caroline was saying as he stepped through the door and looked at the two. His breath caught at the sight of Hermione sitting at the table.

She wore a soft white cotton sundress with tiny pink stripes running through it that showed off her shoulders, arms, and legs. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a braid that hung well past her waist and she had applied just the slightest touches of makeup giving her cheeks a sun kissed look and her lips a wet shine. She looked up as he entered the room and a brief smile passed across her lips. She blushed and dropped her gaze back down to her food when she realized he was staring at her. She was so beautiful. An angel on earth.

"Good morning," he chocked out as he entered the room fully and moved to sit at the head of the table between his mother and her.

"Oh, good morning to you too dear. Isn't it a lovely day. I thought the witches weather said it was going to rain but apparently they were wrong, again." Caroline rattled off, apparently oblivious to the undercurrent of tension that had suddenly filled the room. Severus watched as Hermione picked at the remainder of food left on her plate. He wondered briefly if she had been eating before he had entered the room but there was no way for him to know without outright asking.

"Did you sleep well Miss. Granger?'" He asked politely as Marcus placed a plate of food in front of him. He paid no attention to it and instead picked up the coffee that had been placed at his right. Hermione smiled and nodded her head placing a bite of food into her mouth.

"Yes, I slept quite well, thank you. And yourself Lord Snape?" She spoke politely back to him after swallowing the bite, watching him as he sipped his coffee.

"I slept very well myself." He commented giving her a polite smile which she returned. Some of the tension left the room and Severus found it a bit easier to breathe. He turned to look at his mother who had started chattering again about something but his eye was constantly on Hermione as she smiled and nodded her head agreeing with whatever his mother was talking about. He began to wonder what could possibly be going on in her head as she sat there. Surely she had concerns, worries that she would likely not share with him. He wished that weren't so. He would have loved to hear about her problems.

"So what do you have planned for our guest today Severus?" Caroline asked suddenly pulling him from his thoughts. He looked at her and hesitated for a moment.

"Well, I was thinking that if Miss. Granger would like that I could take her on a tour of the grounds on horseback." He turned to her and watched as her eyes went wide. "You do ride, don't you Miss. Granger?" He asked realizing that he had no idea if she was an experienced equestrian.

"Yes, I have ridden a horse before. Several times actually. My Muggle family enjoys it." She said simply watching him with those wide beautiful eyes. He was lost for a moment and his mother kicked him softly beneath the table.

"Would you like to take a tour of the grounds with me then?" He asked not spearing a glance at his mother. Hermione seemed to think it over for a moment before smiling and nodding her head.

"Yes, I think I'd enjoy that very much." She said simply before rising from the table. "If you will excuse me there is something I must take care of first." Severus watched as she walked from the room, half expecting her to start running when she hit the hallway but she didn't and he was pleasantly surprised by it. Maybe, putting forth more effort would be worth it in the end.

--

Hermione paced in front of the marble fireplace in the her guest room of Spinner's End. Her flip-flops making the softest tapping noise as she moved. She was still wearing the sundress she had donned this morning though she had had every intention of changing for the impending ride with Snape of the grounds.

What in the nine levels of hell was she doing? Why was she submitting herself to this brained of torture? Not that being with Snape was torture. No, far from it really. She had actually felt reasonably comfortable with him this morning at breakfast once he had started talking to her. But there was something about him that was pulling her in and she wasn't sure she liked that.

Though she had never been one of those girls at Hogwarts who got crushes on the most unattainable teachers, she had seen that Snape had potential to be more than _just_ her teacher. She could just imagine what a life with him would entail and could guess that it wouldn't be horrible. But Snape was not the type of person she had imagined herself spending the rest of her life with. Of course she had never imagined that she would find out one day she was the bastard child of Lord Voldemort either.

This thought brought her up short and caused her to sit down on the low sofa that sat in front of the fireplace. She stretched out across it, kicking off the flip-flops and crossing her arms over her torso. Gods! What was she going to do? Maybe she should write Harry and Ron and tell them what was going on. It was very rude of her too keep them in the dark, not to mention that she wanted them there with her. But she highly doubted that Snape would open his home to them as he had with her.

A soft knock at the door had her sitting up straight and slipping her feet back into her disguarded shoes.

"Who is it?" She asked moving toward the door as it began to crack open.

"It's me," Snape said a fraction of a second before his head appeared inside the room. "I came to make sure that everything was okay." He asked with what sounded like genuine concern. Hermione found that she could not stop the smile that spread across her face.

"Everything is fine Lord Snape. Would you like to come in?" She offered motioning for him to enter the room. He hesitated for a second before opening the door a little wider and stepping inside. He pushed the door closed behind him and stood very still as he watched her. She moved back to the low sofa and patted the cushion beside her. "Come on," she said politely.

There was another moment of hesitation before he gave in and moved to sit beside her. She crossed her legs to allow him a little more room and scouted over until her side hit the cushioned arm. He watched her very carefully for several moments before he turned his eyes to the hearth. There was no fire there but he kept his eyes carefully diverted from her as they sat in an almost comfortable silence.

"Are you sure you'd like to go with me on a ride today? We could do it another time if you are uncomfortable with me." He said after several minutes. She looked at him for a long moment before shaking her head and turning her gaze down to her folded hands.

"I'm not exactly uncomfortable with you. It's just that, well, after proposed to me I was a little...shocked, I guess." She kept her response simple and her eyes diverted from him.

"I understand. I've very sorry that I acted in such a way. It was very inappropriate and uncalled for. You see Baroness..." Snape said but Hermione cut him off.

"Please, do not call me by such a name. I give you leave to call me Miss. Granger or Hermione if you wish but not Baroness." She closed her eyes and brought her hand up to lay lightly against her mouth. The mire thought of how she had came across her title was sickening. She wasn't even sure that when the time came that she would take the title of Baroness. She had tossed and turned last night thinking about all the things that had gone on the previous day and she had to admit that until Snape had told her the true story of her birth that she had not really believed her parents. Oh, she knew that had not lied to her about the adoption but she figured that it might have been somehow a mistaken name. She had not, still did not, want to believe that she was the illegitimate child of Lord Voldemort.

"Are you sure that you are alright? Is there something you'd like to speak about...Hermione?" She shook her head and forced herself to turn to him. He was closer now, having scouted across the small couch to wrap his arm around her shoulders. She stared at him transfixed as she tried to figure him out. No man in her life had ever confused her as much as Severus Snape did. He was charming and handsome, but also cold and remote. She supposed that it was her mind trying to fit the man she had known into what she knew now. But as she looked at him so close up she realized there was none of the man she had known really left in him. He was the charming, polite, devilishly handsome Lord she now saw before her.

"No, my Lord. I just...well, I don't know yet how I feel about being the bastard child of Lord Voldemort. To think of how he must have treated my biological mother and to think of what he must have done to get her to sleep with him. It's simply too much to bare. I don't know if I'll ever be able to deal with it. I'm not very good at letting go of things. At least not these types of things." She confessed as she watched him. He was looking at her with such sadness in his own eyes, as if he could feel what she felt. Maybe he could, maybe that was why it seemed so easy to tell him about it.

"Forgive me Hermione. I never realized how the truth of it may have hurt you. It's not a terribly good way to start off is it?" He watched as she shook her head and moved her hands to fidget in her lap. He knew his proximity was making her nervous but he could not make himself pull away from her. She was like the sun after the rain. He wanted to bask in her warmth for hours until it was time to move on to other things. But he knew that if he allowed himself so much as one taste of her that there would be no going back. He would claim her as his forever.

It was in that moment that Severus realized that as much as he wanted to deny it, as much as he would rather it not be so he did love Hermione. She was the most amazing woman he had ever met and he would be damned if he would give up a love that had been so long in coming to him over something as trivial as her birth status.

"Riding is out of the question for today anyway." She muttered looking past him toward the window that faced the front of Spinner's End. He turned his head quickly and looked at the rain splattered glass. Smirking he looked back at her.

"I suppose my mother was right. Shall we do something else then? Something inside?" He offered knowing that there was no way Hermione would deny him. She would see it as rude and he was not above taking advantage of that.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked innocently but he would see in her eyes there was nothing innocent about the question. But inspite of everything Severus was a noble man and he would not be baited so easily.

"I thought perhaps a game of Wizards Chess or maybe I could give you a full tour of the house. Apparently while my Uncle was in residence his wife had Muggles install something very similar to a movie cinema in one of the east wing's rooms. Perhaps we could see what kind of selection we could find there." But he made no move to rise and neither did she. Instead they seemed closer together and his breath fanned against her face lightly. She let her eyes drift close and pushed herself forward slightly to close the remaining distance between them. It was only a small kiss but the electricity that shot through the pair of them made it clear that there was something between them, some sort of magical spark that had gone unnoticed. Hermione thought of pulling back for all of two seconds after she realized what was happening but she quickly pushed the thought aside.

It had been so long since she had kissed someone and felt anything. Since the end of the war things had been so crazy that she had never gotten the chance to date or to have any kind of relationship with anyone. Sure she and Ron had tried to give it a go a few times in the past but it never seemed to work out for them. They were too different in ways that were important. But with Severus it was different. He was gentle with her and the press of his lips against hers was soft and comfortable. It was a new feeling that she was sure she had never felt in her life.

All to soon Severus pulled back and looked down at her. He was still close but not as close as when they had been kissing and Hermione felt the loss. It was so stupid of her. She had not lost him, he had just removed his lips from hers. It was oddly pleasant to see the look of pure lust he gave her and to know that if she so desired he would likely give her anything she wanted.

"I think maybe I would like to read for a while if it's all the same to you. You're more than welcome to join me in the library." Hermione stood and smiled down at him as he rose and followed her from the room.

"I believe that would be a very appropriate activity." He said with a grin as he held the door open for her. They made their way down the maze of hallways and entered the library that Caroline had shown Hermione last night before she had turned in. She selected a book from one of the shelves at random and moved to sit down one of the large overstuffed chairs in front of the fire. She slipped her feet from her shoes again and propped them on top of one of the ottoman's that accompanied the chairs.

"Might I inquire what you are reading Hermione?" Severus asked after a few moments of silence. She looked up and noticed that he was not reading a book but had taken a quill in hand and was writing at a small table just off to the side of the room. She smiled and held the book up for his inspection from the distance.

"It's called _The Most Curious Effects of Time Travel_. I saw it last night when Caroline gave me a brief tour of the manor. I've just been waiting on time to get back in here and get my hands on it." She smiled when he gave a chuckle.

"Oh, that reminds me. Tomorrow night at the Malfoy Manor there's a ball. Just a get together of many of the Wizarding nobles and I thought it might be a good idea for you to attend. No matter what you are a Baroness and will be expected to attend these events if you happen to accept your title." Hermione stared down at the book in her hand and mulled the thought over for a few moments before nodding.

"I think I would like that." She said quietly and continued reading. She could hear the scratch of a quill as Severus resumed his writing and then it stopped again and she felt his eyes level on her She smirked and didn't raise her gaze from the text though she did stop reading.

"And I was also wondering if you would like me to escort you. I know that you don't really need an escort but I thought that since you are staying here at Spinner's End it would be a good idea. Lord Davinich is escorting Mother." She looked up at him over the top of her book and had a hard time keeping the pleased smile from her lips.

"I would like that very much my Lord." She said and bowed her head gracefully before turning back to her book yet again. She heard something that sounded an awful lot like a mumbled _yes_ from the direction of Severus and had to let the smile loss. Oh, this was bound to be a disaster but she supposed that if he was willing to have a go at it then she might as well give it her best.

Baroness Hermione Jane Granger-Riddle-Snape, Mistress of Spinner's End. It did have a certain ring to it.

_**TBC...**_


	6. Malfoy Manor & Ballroom Mishaps

_**6: Malfoy Manor & Ballroom Mishaps**_

"Hermione dear, do stop fidgeting. You'll be just fine. You look marvelous! The prettiest Baroness I ever did seen," Caroline Snape leaned closer and cupped her hand over her mouth as if to tell her a secret, "and I've seen my share of Baroness'." She muttered before sitting back up and smiling at her son. Severus smiled back and turned his attention back to Hermione. He had been staring at her for the past hour and a half, every since she came down the front stairs at Spinner's End. She knew that she should never have let Caroline talk her into wearing something so...revealing. Though granted the dress didn't reveal _that_ much, she could have definitely had worst. But the bodice of the dress kept slipping down and showing off far more cleavage than she thought acceptable for her visit to Malfoy Manor. Their carriage hit a bump and swayed forcing her to reach up and readjust the silk covered whale bone piece.

The dark red dress complimented her pale skin perfectly and made her brown eyes pop. Her hair had been tamed by several spells that Caroline had promised to teach her later when they had more time and was now hanging down her back in soft ringlets with a fair amount of glitter to set it sparkling in the candle light and a small silver crown strategically placed on the very top of her head as if she were a Queen instead of a Baroness. The crown along with her ear rings and necklace with rubes that matched the dress and her lips had been painted a deep red as well. A glamour charm had given her the youthful glow that Caroline had insisted she try and her eyes looked smoky and sexy under all the eye makeup that Caroline had seen fit to apply. But all in all Hermione had to say she didn't look half bad, if she had only picked a different dress. The low cut bodice which had already presented a problem was combined with the fact that it was nearly too long making it difficult to walk and Hermione knew that it could only end in disaster. Caroline had muttered something and shortened it a bit more but she was still afraid that one misstep and she'd fall flat on her face or worst pull the bodice down way to far and give everyone a free show. The huge monstrosity of a gown was far more than she'd been expected when Snape's mother had told her not to worry about it, that she had already found the perfect dress for Hermione to wear. Of course on the mannequin it hadn't looked half bad, she had actually loved it. But once she was in the darn thing she wasn't so sure anymore. It's many skirts where held in sharp with a wire hoop skirt that was becoming very uncomfortable. But Hermione wasn't going to complain. She would be gracious and thank the gods that she was not wearing the same dress Caroline was. Now that dress was a monstrosity!

Lady Caroline Snape had dressed herself in a huge bright pink gown whose skirts were much larger than Hermione's. Though her bodice wasn't as low cut as Hermione's, she had saw her pulling at it more than once on the ride over and her pretty pink diamond jewelry sparkled perfectly. She had piled her hair on top of her head and accented it with pretty sparkling diamonds throughout. Her glamour was a bit more pronounced than Hermione's but she looked pretty and delicate. It had surprised Hermione how pretty Caroline really was. Though she had never thought much of Severus or his family she had never imagined he'd have a mother who was at all delicate and pretty. She would have imagined her to be more like the wick ugly witches from the tales of her youth. She was glad that she was wrong.

"You do look lovely Hermione." Severus said with a wink that caused her to blush a little. Every since their kiss in her room that day Severus seemed to have doubled his efforts of wooing her. It was very unnerving but very pleasant at the same time. He made her feel...pretty and wanted. It was nice after being ignored for so long. Severus looked dashing in his tailored black suit with red neck clothe and vest to match her dress. Hermione still could not believe that she had never noticed how handsome the older man could be but then again she had only ever seen him as a teacher not a Lord. It was a very nice surprise.

"Thank you my Lord. You look rather dashing as well." She commented in her best imitation of royalty. Though she may not have liked her father or what he'd done she was still his daughter and she had decided upon receiving the information about her families estate late last night that she would accept the title and all the responsibility that came with it. Of course she would not be returning to Hogwarts now but that was okay. She was sure that she could afford to have Hogwarts come to her at least once or twice a week or, if McGonagall would allow it, she would go up to the school. That also meant that she'd have to give Severus' proposal some thought. After reading through her mother's will she had known that he wasn't lying to her, not that she had expected him to be, but she had wanted to see it herself. She had been suffering from a severe case of denial in all things concerning her birth and childhood. She had already decided to make plans to see her adopted parents and apologize for her outburst and for leaving them with so few words. They had raised her after all. The fact that they had laid to her about her true parentage and betrayed her trust in doing so was of little matter now. They were still her family and the way she understood it they were the only family she really had left. She was the last in the Van Boran line according to what she had received last night.

"Oh, why Mr. Draco Malfoy does know how to throw a ball doesn't he?" Caroline said suddenly as Malfoy Manor came into view. Hermione turned her head and gasped as she took in the site.

This was not that same place she and her friends had been held captive. The place seemed to have been completely redone, or at least the outside. Two tall white columns stood several feet from the open front doors which were open in welcome. The ridiculously high archway had light spilling from it to illuminate the large front porch where several people were lined up waiting to enter the Manor. She began to fidget again at the sight of so many people.

Small fairy lights lite the way up the drive and around the fountain that spurted happily in the middle. Footmen opened the doors to the carriages and helped the ladies and gentlemen from inside. She noticed that Sirius Black was here along with Remus Lupin and Tonks. Her excitement rose. Thank gods, familiar faces!

"I had no clue Mr. Malfoy had invited Mr. Black and the Lupin's. Do make sure to stop by and say hello dear. You don't want to appear rude or anything." Caroline said as she noticed them too. Severus nodded but a frown had appeared on his face. Hermione turned her head and looked at him, trying to silently ask him what was wrong. Apparently he realized and leaned forward to speak to her without his mother hearing.

"Mother thinks that Black, Lupin, and Tonks actually like me. I invited them to Spinner's End a few weeks ago, before your arrival, to apologize formally for my bad behavior toward them and I thought Black would kill me on sight. They are polite to me because of Mother though so if I don't talk to them I'll appear rude to her even though they don't like me at all." Hermione nodded and laid one gloved hand on his. She offered him a soft smile and bent close to whisper back.

"Give them time my Lord. Maybe if they get to know you, the real you that I've seen these past few days, they'll like you. I know I sure do." She watched as a smile spread across Severus' features again and she couldn't help herself. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his check.

"Secrets don't make friends," Caroline said in a sing-song voice from beside her. She pulled back and smiled politely nodding.

"No, they don't but I have found that certain things need to blossom in private before they can be shared with others." She comments casually watching as Caroline took it the wrong way, which was what she had meant for her too. She knew it sounded like she was trying to start something with Severus, and though she might have been, she still wasn't ready to tell people just yet what her intention were.

Finally their carriage pulled to a stop in the back of the line of people and they were helped out. Tonks spotted her immediately and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Hermione Granger!" She practically dragged both Remus and Sirius from very near the front of the line to the back where they stood. She noticed the looks that Remus and Sirius sent Severus and was quick to hook her arm through his to show that she was here accompanied by him. Tonks didn't miss the gesture either and her eyes widened further.

"How are you? I heard about you're being Voldemort's daughter and a Baroness. It's all over the Daily Prophet. Harry and Ron are absolutely furious that you didn't owl them as soon as you found out. Are you here with Lord Snape or by yourself? If you have no accompaniment then you should let Sirius accompany you. He's been saying he's missed your company so." Tonks rattled as she pulled Hermione into a hug. She felt the bodice of her dress slip and reached up to capture it before it slide to far. Damn and blast!

"I'm doing well Tonks thank you for asking. I know that Harry and Ron must be mad but I've been trying to come to terms with everything. I was more than a little shocked when I found out. I never would have dreamed in a million years that something like this would happen. It was the last thing I expected actually. I'm accompanied by Lord Snape. Though I must request at least one dance with Sirius, for old time's sakes. We always had such fun dancing at the Black House remember? During Christmas when Molly and Author would insist upon it? Oh, those were such great times." She said and leaned against Severus just a little.

"If you wish Baroness," he said rather stiffly and reached forward to shake Severus' hand. Frowning she watched him and noticed that he looked uncomfortable and outcast. She knew just how that felt.

"Shall we," Remus said motioning toward the porch that was now vacant. They moved together as a group and were stopped at the front door to be announced. Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Caroline, and Lord Davinich entered ahead of them. The man looked at Hermione when she told him who she was but he didn't say anything more and turned to the top of the large staircase leading down into a huge entrance hall filled with people. He tapped a long staff on the floor twice and nearly every head in the room turned to look up. A hush ran through the crowd as they saw her and Severus arm in arm. She prayed that she won't fall on her way down the stairs. Stupid high heeled shoes, she knew she should have insisted upon flats but Caroline wouldn't hear of it.

"Baroness Hermione Jane Granger Van Baron accompanied by Lord Severus Snape of Spinner's End." The man said in a voice that carried over the crowd and several people turned and began whispering and pointing secretively up the stairs. She clung tightly to Severus' arm as they worked their way slowly down the stairs. She noticed someone off to the right with a camera snapping pictures but she choice to ignore them. It was very likely that come tomorrow morning she and Severus' face would be plastered all over the Daily Prophet.

She managed to get to the bottom of the stairs without falling on her face and was quickly swallowed up in conversations with many of the people in attendance. She was introduced left and right to so many people that she couldn't keep up with them all. Everyone was curious about the new Baroness and her background.

"Ay, Severus' my boy, how are you?" A tall man with graying hair and a thick mustache called from a short distance as he and Hermione entered the actual ballroom. Hermione studied the man and was quick to note his rather large nose and coal black eyes. It was quite obvious this man was some relation to Severus. However, unlike Severus, this man made Hermione feel very uncomfortable. As he stepped in to shake Severus' hand she caught the heavy scent of alcohol on him and had to cover her mouth and nose with a handkerchief and pretend to cough to cover a gag.

"Uncle Roman, I had no idea that Draco had invited you." Severus said casually pulling Hermione as close to his side as possible without being improper. Hermione made no protest and was quick to divert her eyes.

"Yes, he sent the owl only a few hours ago. I was rather surprised myself. I don't usually attend balls but I thought you might have brought along the Baroness." His gaze settled on Hermione. "As I see you have." He reached out and took her gloved hand in his bare and brought it too his lips. "Roman Snape, Baroness. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She smiled stiffly and looked up at Severus for some kind of guidance. When he simply looked back at her she knew that he was at a loss for what to say as well.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Snape." She said in a low whisper hoping that he would now leave them alone but there was no such luck.

"I do hope you don't think me rude Baroness but I must steal my nephew away for a moment. I have a very important matter to discuss with him and I'm afraid it cannot wait." She nodded and let go of his arm. Severus turned to her and gave her cheek a kiss before smiling reassuringly and moving away.

"I shouldn't be long love," he threw casually over his shoulder as they exited the room through a pair of doors leading into the gardens. Looking around she spotted Tonks, Remus, and Sirius not far from her and made a beeline for them.

"Hello," she said when she was in speaking distance. The three turned and smiled at her. Well, Remus and Tonks smiled Sirius simply grinned as if he were holding back a secret that he was unwilling to share.

"Hello too you as well. I was wondering when you were going to find your way back to us." Tonks said and slung her arm around Hermione's shoulders pulling her close. "Where did your accompaniment get off too?"

"His uncle Roman said he had important matters to discuss with Severus and they left toward the garden. He should be back soon." She said her cheeks heating at the look Remus gave her. "What?" She said sheepishly diverting her eyes to the floor.

"You've come to like Snape huh?" He asked in what she supposed was suppose to pass for a casual tone.

"Yes I have," she affirmed and looked around the room. People were talking and laughing all around them and still more filtered in and out through the doors to the garden while several more were twirling around the dance floor. She had never seen anything quite so beautiful in her whole life. The entire room was done up in sheer white clothe with what appeared to be silk and satin bows as well as lace table runners on the corner tables that held several arrangements of white roses as well as beautiful orchids and baby's breathe. The amount of white gave the appearance of innocence's and purity. She could have laughed at the thought of anything to do with the Malfoy's being innocent and pure. She quickly pushed back the thoughts of her past torment and studied the people around her. She noticed that a couple of the professors from Hogwarts were in attendance as well as Ministry of Magic Kingsley Shackleblot.

"How about that dance Sirius?" She asked turning when she saw Draco Malfoy eying her from across the room. The sleazy asshole was watching her in a way that made her very uncomfortable and made her wish that Severus was standing beside her. She stopped short at that particular thought. Why on earth would she want Severus there to protect her? But she didn't have much time to debate the issue before Sirius stepped forward and held out his hand to hers. She plastered on a smile and winked at him as he led her out onto the floor.

He twirled her gently then pulled her close as one song ended and another began. She was quick to pick out the ¾ beat and followed Sirius lead well. She had some slight issues with the bodice on her dress and pressed a little closer to Sirius hoping it would hold it up. It did a rather good job of it until she saw a pale white finger tapping Sirius on the shoulder.

"Might I cut in Mr. Black?" Draco Malfoy said in a way that had her surpassing a shiver. She could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice as he addressed Sirius and smiled in a way that she supposed he meant to look polite but was not. She swallowed when her partner stepped back and handed her off to Malfoy. Then she was twirled around in his arms and they were dancing. It was a little more difficult for her to follow Malfoy than with Sirius. He lacked grace and his eyes seemed to be glued to her now dangerously low dress bodice.

"You look very nice this evening Baroness." He commented smiling at her. She took in his tall frame and prefect face. His black suit was accented with Slytherin green. It was made of top quality silk material that looked well on him. She had to admit were it not for the thought of all the things that Malfoy had put her through she would have likely thought him more handsome than his godfather. But to her he was only a dressed up slimy worm. Something deadly wrapped in a pretty package. And he was the very last person she wanted to be dancing with at the moment.

"You look nice as well," she said casually not wanting to offend him. This was his home and his ball. It would not look very good on her to make a scene here so soon after making it known she was a Baroness. As a member of nobility she was expected to rise to certain standards. If that meant she had to put up with Malfoy for a few moments every once in a while then she would do it for the sake of reputation and nothing more. _How very Gryffindor of me._

"What no snared remarks? No cracks about me being a disgusting slim ball?" He commented raising one delicate blond eyebrow. She looked at him through narrowed eyes and shook her head slowly.

"Not this time," she remarked and turned her gaze away from him toward the garden doors. Any minute now Severus would come in and save her from this torture.

"Well, then I guess you won't mind if I say that I have every intention of making you my wife then?" Hermione's head whipped around and she stared up at him. What had he just said? Oh Gods, surely he wasn't serious. But looking up at him with his usual mischievous smile firmly in place she knew that he was.

"No," she said simply and attempted to remove herself from his grip. He held her tightly against him and smiled as she tried to struggle without anyone noticing. Damn her and her Gryffindor pride.

"No? You haven't even heard my offer yet." He said close to her ear and she pulled her head back as far from him as possible.

"I don't _want_ to hear your offer. I've..." she trailed off wondering if she could possible use Severus' proposal as an excuse to deflect Malfoy's advances. But it wouldn't be fair to tell Malfoy that she had already accepted the proposal when she hadn't. Though kissing Severus had been pleasant enough she still had no way of knowing if he felt the same for her as she did for him. He seemed sincere in his pursuit of her but could an ex-spy and Slytherin really be trusted with something as fragile as her heart.

"You've what? Already accepted an offer? I highly doubt that. Your reputation is on the line anyway because of Uncle Severus and your presence at his home. You do know that it's unacceptable for a woman of your rank to be seen with a man of lesser rank without a chaperon and without a betrothed. You're living with him at the moment, are you not? How do you think that looks?" Hermione paused in her struggle to get away. Oh Gods, she hadn't even thought about what staying with Severus was going to do to not only her reputation but his as well.

"See what I mean? You're quite the hot topic among the ton. They are all wondering why you're there. I have to say that I'm more than a bit curious myself." He watched her face and continued to smile as Severus stepped through the garden door looking more than a little angry. His eyes immediately landed on Hermione being held so close by Draco and Draco watched as the anger melted from his eyes to be replaced by pain.

"I don't care what they think. It's none of your business why I'm staying with Severus but just to set you straight he asked me to stay with him and I accepted because I needed time to work things out in my head." She gave him a firm push and he stumbled back barely able to keep himself from falling on her very arrogant arse. "I refuse your proposal and I don't ever want to hear you bring it up again." She said and turned quickly, ignoring a number of people who had turned to look when she'd shoved Draco away. She headed toward the door and was on the last step when Severus caught up with her.

"Hermione..." he trailed off when she turned to look at him and feel backwards into a puddle of mud.

"Bloody hell! When did it start raining?" She exclaimed as she sat up and looked down at her ruined dress and the mud that covered her body.

Severus covered his mouth and bit his lip to keep the laugh that threatened to escape at bay but it was no use. He giggled! Hermione looked up at him and narrowed her eyes frowning.

"You're laughing at me. You...you...oh, by gods just help me up." She said reaching out a muddy hand. Severus smiled and walked down the last few steps to help her. He took her hand and only a moment to late realized what her true intentions were. She gave his hand a sharp tug that sent him flying forward and right into the mud puddle beside her. He landed face first in the gooey substance. He quickly turned over and sat up looking at her. She had her arms crossed and a satisfied look on her face.

"Devil woman," he muttered and reached up to remove as much of the mud from his face as he could.

"You were laughing at me." She said turning her head to stare at him. Even covered it mud the man looked handsome. Damn and blast! He must have noticed her watching him because he stopped and looked at her. His gaze racked over her but didn't get that far. His eyes seemed locked on her chest. She frowned and looked down before gasping and reaching up to cover herself. The loose bodice of the dress had been weighted down by the mud and slipped low to reveal most of her breasts. If not for the amount of mud on her face and body a deep red blush would have been visible.

She glanced at Severus who now had is eyes closed and his head down. He looked as if he were trying hard to control his breathing and losing the battle. His chest heaved and his nostrils flared. Hermione reached over and put a hand on his which were fisted on his knees. He jumped and looked at her. She smiled kindly and pushed herself up before reaching back down for his hand. He started at her offered hand for a moment before accepting it and standing beside her.

"I'm terribly sorry Baroness." He apologized and she nodded her head.

"It's not your fault I'm less than graceful in high heels." She pulled the hem of her dress up a bit to inspect the heels that were no covered in mud. There was no way she'd be able to walk in them so she kicked them off and then bent and picked them up. Severus watched her as she hobbled toward the waiting carriage and the footman who had watched the whole ordeal with wide eyes.

"Here, let me help you." He said when she yelped as a rock cut into her foot. He reached her in three strides and picked her up into his arms. Some of the partygoers were filtering out and stopped to watch as the dashing Lord Snape carried the impossibly beautiful Baroness Granger toward the carriage they had arrived in. She looped her arms loosely around his neck and told herself it was because she was afraid of falling.

_**TBC**_


End file.
